


Tickets

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: Macaroon [2]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff gak ya?, M/M, OOC lalala~, Tickets by Maroon 5, bukan songfic, cuma minjem prompt aja /yha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hanya ingin mengatakan itu, Hatano-san sampai membela-belakan diri pulang lebih larut?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 dataaaang~ /nak  
> Dan selamat menikmati manisnya Macaroon kami~ /apa  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Macaroon Series © Alice to Suki  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Keping kembar obsidian menatap takjub sosok di atas panggung. Seorang anak laki-laki yang seusia dengannya, tengah memainkan karya klasik dengan begitu menawan.

_Rambut cokelat senada dengan manik hazel,_

_Salut d’Amore,_

_dan sebuah nama yang tercetak di lembaran kertas kokoh—Hatano._

Serpihan kecil memori yang bisa ia ingat sampai sekarang.

**.**

** **

“ _And I'm stuck sitting in the front row_.”

(Tickets - Maroon 5)

**.**

“Untukmu saja.”

Alis bertaut bingung. Satu carik kertas kecil persegi panjang teracung di depannya. Bukan karena ia tidak tahu itu kertas apa (ia tahu, tentu saja), namun melainkan bertanya-tanya apa maksud si pemberi kertas memberikan itu padanya.

“Hah, kenapa aku? Berikan saja pada pacarmu, Kaminaga,” Tolaknya lugas sembari menjilat lelehan es krim yang nyaris jatuh mengotori lengan. Panasnya siang itu membakar. Kerongkongannya kerontang. Rasa dahaga mendesak agar segera diberi air atau apapun untuk membasahinya.

Kaminaga berdecak, “Pacarku mana mau kalau sendirian ke sana.”

“Ya, kau temanilah dia.”

“Aku hanya punya satu tiket.”

“Beli lagi.”

“Uangku habis untuk membeli sepatu bola baru.”

Ia sibuk melahap cemilan dingin miliknya, malas menanggapi sang sobat karibnya yang masih setia menunggu respon.

“Jadi, bagaimana? Mau, ya? Sayang, nih, kalau tidak dipakai,” Bujuk Kaminaga dengan nada melunak sembari mengibas-ngibas tiket di genggamannya.

Pada dasarnya ia tidak suka bila dipaksa ataupun didesak. Tetapi yang memintanya sekarang adalah Kaminaga, sahabatnya, bukan orang asing. Sehingga dia tidak punya banyak opsi untuk sekadar memberi alasan palsu dan menolak tawaran Kaminaga, “Baiklah. Baiklah. Sini berikan tiketnya padaku.”

“Sudah kuduga kau pasti mau,” Kaminaga terkekeh. Tiket itu kemudian berpindah tangan. “Resitalnya malam ini dan jangan lupa untuk berpakaian rapi, Hatano.”

**.**

Sekarang di sinilah ia, di balai resital yang terletak di pusat kota. Penuh padatnya dengan orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian serba rapi—pria dengan tuksedo berekor dan wanita dengan gaun-gaun malam yang berkilau ketika cahaya menimpa. Sedangkan ia hanya memakai setelan standar yang tak semewah dan seelegan tamu-tamu yang lain. Walau begitu, Hatano tak terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, orang-orang ini tak ada yang mengenalnya. Untuk apa repot ‘kan?

Tempat duduknya di bawah bersama—sekitar—100 orang lainnya. Sedangkan sisanya—yakni kalangan yang lebih senang berfoya-foya untuk sekadar buang-buang uang atau yang benar-benar mengapresiasi seni—duduk di bagian atas.

Hatano duduk tanpa kesulitan mencari tempatnya. Pamflet yang sempat diberikan saat hendak masuk ke aula resital, ia buka. Keping mata cerdik menilik jadwal acara yang tercetak jelas. Resital dimulai lima menit lagi dan berakhir dua jam kemudian (Hatano berharap dia tidak ketiduran di tengah-tengah acara). Bintang utama resital ini adalah seorang pianis, pria paruh baya yang telah berkarir di bidang musik selama lebih kurang empat puluh tahun. Nantinya beliau akan tampil saat puncak acara dan memainkan dua lagu. _Valse triste_ dan _Clair de Lune_.

Lima menit telah berlalu, ditandai dengan sang pembawa acara yang masuk dari salah satu sisi panggung dan mulai membuka acara. Pemuda dengan penampilan menarik. Matanya sipit khas Asia sekali. Tutur bahasanya juga jelas, sangat pas bila ditugaskan sebagai pembawa acara yang mesti bersahabat dengan penonton yang kebanyakan adalah orang-orang tua.

Meski memikat, Hatano tak mengindahkan sebagian besar celotehan sang pemandu acara (tidak penting karena hanya basa-basi). Ia malah memilih sibuk berkutat pada pamflet, membaca dengan teliti apa yang tertulis di sana.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar, refleks Hatano mengalihkan pandangan ke arah panggung. Menurut susunan acara, penampil pertama akan memainkan lagu klasik gubahan Franz Liszt, _La Campanella_.

Pemuda bersurai hitam (yang kelihatan seumuran dengan Hatano), mulai memasuki pentas. Sorot lampu mengikuti langkahnya hingga ia berhenti di tengah panggung. Sang pianis muda tersenyum tipis dan tanpa canggung, membungkuk ke arah penonton untuk memberi penghormatan. Lalu ia bersiap. Jari-jarinya sudah ada di atas tuts hitam-putih. Tarikan napas singkatnya pun tak luput dari pengamatan Hatano.

_Tiga. Dua. Satu._

Dentingan lembut mengawali, mengalunkan melodi tak sumbang. Gerakan dinamis yang selaras dan berpacu pada tempo yang telah ditentukan. Jemari lentik yang gesit ke sana kemari, menjangkau kunci-kunci yang telah ia hapal betul di luar kepala sehingga kalimat yang keluar dari pianonya tak terbata-bata.

Hatano dan seluruh audiens yang hadir kala itu, terpaku pada permainan teknik tinggi dari sang pemain piano muda. Seolah-olah ia tengah menyedot seluruh atensi yang ada dengan permainannya yang memukau lalu memanjakan indera pendengaran mereka dengan suara merdu yang dihasilkan oleh instrumen klasik tersebut. Sama seperti pembawa acara sebelumnya, tak salah jika mereka mengutus pianis ini untuk mengawali pertunjukan.

Rasa penasaran Hatano membuncah. _Akan seperti apa? Bagaimana kelanjutannya?_ Menunggu tiap nada yang dihasilkan oleh penampil di hadapannya dengan antusias (kendati air mukanya tetap datar dan terlihat malas). Harmoni yang terasa akrab di telinga dan kesan megah yang timbul, berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Hatano meremang.

Apa pemuda di depannya ini penyihir? Sebab Hatano merasa musiknya serupa sihir yang menghipnotis.

Simponi ditutup. Jeda sekitar kurang dari satu menit, sampai akhirnya penonton menepuk tangan dengan penuh penghargaan. Bahkan pria di sebelah Hatano berkali-kali berucap _“Bravo!_ _Magnificent_ _!_ _”_ dan serentetan pujian dengan bahasa asing lainnya. Sang pianis muda bangkit berdiri, membungkuk untuk memberi penghormatan lalu pergi berlalu ke belakang panggung.

_Jadi nostalgia._

Manik Hatano melihat lagi pamflet di tangannya. Nama musisi tadi yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang.

_Jitsui._

Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Resital ini akan berlangsung selama tiga hari, jadi masih ada dua hari lagi untuk kembali menontonnya, eh?

**.**

Hari esok, Hatano datang kembali ke balai. Namun kali ini ia sendiri yang membeli tiketnya dan bukan hasil diberi Kaminaga. Hatano pun harus sembunyi-sembunyi membeli tiket ini agar Kaminaga tidak mengusilinya atau menggodanya karena sebelum ini, ia pernah hampir menolak penawaran pemuda yang acap kali dicap sebagai _playboy_ tersebut.

Tujuannya kemari untuk menonton lagi Jitsui, tentu (iya, Hatano tahu kalau ini bukan konser khusus Jitsui. Tetapi tetap saja). Entah apa yang membuat Hatano terpikat padanya, padahal baru sekali itu ia menghadiri resital (setelah sekian tahun lamanya vakum) dan baru sekali itu pula ia mendengarkan permainan Jitsui. Bahkan permainan Jitsui berhasil mengalihkannya dari pianis utama yang lebih senior.

 _Terpesona pada Jitsui_ , mungkin status tersebut cocok disandang oleh Hatano sekarang.

Hatano mengecek waktu pada jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 7 malam. Acara dimulai 30 menit lagi. Pintu aula pun masih ditutup. Hatano datang terlalu pagi. _Well_ , diam di sini pun sepertinya akan sangat membosankan. Hatano memutuskan untuk berkeliling balai.

Di arahkan langkah kakinya pada koridor di sebelah kanan lorong utama. Berbeda dari lorong utama, koridor yang dilalui Hatano lebih sepi dan terhindar dari ramai-ramai. Barangkali supaya musisi-musisi yang tengah bersiap dapat berkonsentrasi total pada saat tampil. Sembari bersiul kecil—dan kedua tangan di belakang kepala (kebiasaannya)—Hatano menelusuri koridor tersebut. Terlihat kalau gedung tua ini amat terawat. Dindingnya pun tak menunjukkan jejak usia yang berarti (mungkin sudah sering juga di renovasi, Hatano kurang tahu). Walau begitu, sisi antik tempat ini tetap ditunjukkan dengan pemilihan patung dan lukisan yang menghiasi.

Terlalu sibuk mengamati, Hatano sampai tidak sadar jika di hadapannya ada belokan. Yang selanjutnya terjadi, Hatano menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan berlawanan dengan arahnya. Momentum yang berpindah untungnya tak menyebabkan salah satu dari mereka terjatuh. Tapi berimbas pada barang bawaan pemuda yang ia tabrak.

“Ah!”

Hatano dikenal mempunyai refleks yang bagus (bersyukurlah ia karena kerap berlatih beladiri sejak kecil) sehingga sebelum kotak besar itu membentur lantai, ia masih bisa menangkapnya.

“ _Hai’_ , dou—“ Kalimatnya terpotong setelah tahu siapa orang yang berdiri di depan mukanya.

Pemuda yang ia kagumi.

_Jitsui._

“Erm, kenapa diam? Ada yang terluka?” Jitsui berujar cemas. Sadar bila ini salahnya karena memaksakan diri membawa dua kardus yang ditumpuk sekaligus. Sehingga akhirnya malah berakibat fatal karena membuat pandangannya terhalang.

“ _Daijoubu, daijoubu_ , aku baik-baik saja,” Hatano membalas canggung.

“Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya,” Kata Jitsui diiringi perasaan lega, “Dan—oh! Terima kasih karena telah menangkap boks itu …” Ia menunggu sebuah nama untuk melengkapi ucapannya.

“Hatano.”

Jitsui tersentak. Untung saja ekspresi keterkejutannya yang singkat tak terdeteksi Hatano, “A-ah, Hatano-san. Terima kasih sekali lagi,” pemuda dengan helaian hitam itu membungkuk sopan.

“Terima kasih kembali. Boks ini cukup berat, akan lebih baik bila tak sendiri saat membawanya.”

“Iya, kau benar,” Kekehan renyah terdengar, “Kalau begitu, Hatano-san bisa membantuku untuk mengantarkannya ke belakang panggung. Itu pun jika tidak keberatan, tentunya.”

“Eh, memangnya boleh?”

“Asal Hatano-san terus bersamaku, tak mengapa kok.”

Ia menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya menerima ajakan Jitsui.

Dari sekian banyak cara satu individu dapat bersua dengan individu lain, kenapa skenario ini yang dipilihkan Tuhan untuknya?

_Klise. Mirip drama-drama romens remaja._

Tapi mungkinkah memang ini takdir yang sengaja dirancang untuk mereka—Hatano dan Jitsui—agar dapat bertatap muka serta berbincang satu sama lain?

**.**

_Caffeinate_ —nama kafe kecil yang ada di salah satu sudut kota. Hanya berjarak tiga blok dari balai pertunjukkan. Tempatnya nyaman dan menawarkan interior minimalis yang hangat. Dominan warna cokelat yang dipadu dengan warna krem, membuat kesan _coffee shop_ sangat kental terasa.

Jitsui yang mengundang Hatano kemari, omong-omong. Sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membantunya malam kemarin.

Dua setengah jam telah mereka habiskan dengan bertukar cerita. Dimulai dari Hatano yang memuji permainan piano Jitsui sampai berlanjut pada topik pribadi seperti tempat tinggal—Hatano baru tahu jika Jitsui tinggal tak jauh dari sini. Keduanya—baik Hatano maupun Jitsui—menikmati setiap sekon yang bergulir.

Hatano akui, Jitsui merupakan persona yang menarik.

“Hatano-san, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”

“Hm? Bertanya apa, Jitsui?”

Jitsui tidak langsung membalas dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat, “Hatano-san sudah tidak bermain piano lagi?”

Hatano terbatuk, kopi yang seharusnya masuk ke jalur pencernaan malah melenceng ke saluran pernapasan. Telapak tangannya teracung ke depan, memberi tanda pada Jitsui kalau ia baik-baik saja, “Dari mana kau tahu itu?”

“Bukan dari mana-mana,” Jitsui menjawab, “Dulu sewaktu masih kecil, aku pernah menonton resital dan Hatano-san bermain di sana.” Senyumnya merekah kala mengingat lagi momen tersebut, “Dan karena itu, aku jadi tertarik bermain piano.”

Pemuda di hadapan Jitsui tertegun dan belum berniat memberi komentar.

“Aku selalu mencari informasi mengenai Hatano-san dan hendak mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi setelah itu kau tidak pernah terlihat di resital manapun.”

Hening menggantung. Bunyi tik tok jam mendominasi.

“… aku berhenti.”

Pupil melebar, “Kenapa?”

“Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyukainya sejak awal,” Hatano melanjutkan, “Bermain piano hanya kemauan orang tuaku, tidak lebih.”

“Kau tahu? Kau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu.”

“Bukan bakat, itu hanya kebetulan.”

“Kembalilah bermain.”

“Tidak pernah terlintas.”

“Aku ingin mendengar lagi permainanmu.”

“Tidak, Jitsui.“

“Apa salahnya bermain kembali?” Jitsui tetap bersikeras, “Aku menyukai permainan, Hatano-san. Dan pasti banyak juga orang-orang yang berpikir seperti itu.”

Ia enggan membalas. Dalam satu tegukan, _coffee latte_ yang ia pesan tandas tak bersisa. Keping hazel-nya melirik jam kukuk di seberang ruangan, “Sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi.” Hatano bangkit berdiri.

Jitsui tahu Hatano hanya ingin menghindari subjek yang ia angkat, “Ah, _souka_. Sepertinya aku juga,” ia lantas menghabiskan ekspreso di hadapannya, “Tapi sebelum itu,” Jitsui merogoh ke dalam saku jaket dan meraih satu lembar kertas, “Ini untuk Hatano-san.”

Hatano menoleh.

Satu tiket resital malam ini.

**.**

Hari ketiga resital tak berbeda jauh dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Masih dengan suasana yang sama—dijejali oleh orang-orang perlente.

Hatano masuk aula dengan ogah-ogahan. Percakapannya dengan Jitsui tadi pagi, tak ubahnya membuat _mood_ Hatano rusak seharian. Oh, _well_ , salahnya juga karena malah pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas pertanyaan Jitsui.

_Apa salahnya bermain kembali?_

Tch, sekarang lupakan itu. Ia harus segera menemukan tempat duduknya. Dan apa yang tidak Hatano duga adalah tiket tersebut diperuntukan untuk tempat duduk di tribun bagian atas yang terbagi atas beberapa balkon kecil. Pantas saja, warna tiketnya berbeda dengan tiket Hatano tempo hari.

Dari atas, Hatano dapat dengan jelas menonton pentas. Tatkala ia hendak duduk, sang pembawa acara berwajah Asia itu tengah membuka acara dan mempersilahkan Jitsui untuk naik. Ah, untunglah Hatano tidak terlambat. Menurut _rundown_ , lagu yang akan dibawakan Jitsui masih sama seperti dua hari sebelumnya, _La Campanella._

Setidaknya itu menurut Hatano karena begitu denting pertama tuts piano berbunyi, Hatano langsung tahu bukan karya Franz Liszt yang Jitsui mainkan.

_Salut d’Amour._

Jari-jari Jitsui yang menari dengan halus. Melodi yang menyampaikan kisahnya ke pada para pendengar yang hadir. Penghayatan sang pianis dengan menumpahkan segala emosinya, telak mengenai relung hati Hatano.

Sudut bibir Hatano terangkat membentuk lengkungan simetris dan—tanpa ia sadari—jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk, turut hanyut dalam lagu yang dimainkan Jitsui.

**.**

“Masih belum pulang?”

Jitsui mengerling ke sumber suara dari salah satu sudut panggung. Figur itu otomatis ia kenali, “Hatano-san sendiri belum pulang padahal acara sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.”

“Masih ada yang ingin aku lakukan sebelum pulang,” Ujar Hatano, “Maaf soal tadi pagi.”

Jitsui mendengus geli, “Hanya ingin mengatakan itu, Hatano-san sampai membela-belakan diri pulang lebih larut?”

“Hei, aku berusaha menjadi baik di sini.”

“Ah, iya-iya, aku terima ucapan maafmu,” lanjut Jitsui, “Terus, apa ada lagi?”

Pertanyaan Jitsui, tak langsung Hatano jawab secara verbal. Ia malah berjalan mendekati _grand_ _piano_ yang berada di tengah panggung lalu menekan salah satu tuts, “ _Canon in D_?” tuturnya sembari melempar seringai tipis ke arah Jitsui.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Jitsui untuk paham maksud Hatano, “ _Aa_ , dengan senang hati, Hatano-san.”

Duet bermain piano nyatanya jauh lebih menyenangkan untuk dilakukan ketimbang memikirkan malam yang kian melarut di luar sana.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, mungkin ketebak sih ini siapa /apanya  
> Dan saya ngebut bikin ini karena akhir minggu mesti caw ke luar kota /gak ada yang nanya/
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih buat yang udah baca~ :3


End file.
